Crimson Imperium
History Independence from Anaxes The Crimson Imperium gained its independence in the War of the Crimson Throne in the 87th Era (87,453 to be exact) from the Anaxes Star Empire. While most of the fighting took place along the Imperium's claimed border systems, the Astra Crisis brought the fighting to the Capital Planet of the Imperium. Hundred of Millions of civilians died when several Imperium Star Ships were destroyed aboved the planet and crashed into the capital city of Aesta. Though surprisingly the Imperial District survived unscathed. The war was then declared a stalemate after 42 years of continuous fighting and the Crimson-Anaxian Accord was signed guarenteeing peace between the two nations. A total of 540 systems were allocated to the Imperium. While Anaxes maintained well into the 700s. The Government is Founded The new government was sworn in under Grand Emperor Aurelian Iulius Lucilius (I). Consul Quintus Titius Decianus with the Senate being made up of Aristocrats in the Patrician fashion. Then came the Tribunate holding the middle and lower government representatives of the people, while the Tribunate was elected every 10 years the Senate sat for life and was very commonly hereditary though a new senator had to be confirmed by his peers and by the Imperial Sovereign. Civil War part. I (The Opening) The first act of Grand Emperor Aurelian Lucilius (I) was to consolodate his power as many of the systems disagreed with an Imperial Administration and desired a true Republic. Soon their voices turned to guns. A civil war erupted in 88,004 just after the turn of the 88th Era. The Revolutionary Front (RF) was led by Legate Didia Coventina who had served in the Imperium's Army for over 100 years and was considered one of the finest Legate's the Imperium had. She unlike many of her peers was not of Patrician birth and thus her promotion to Legate had been... well unsettling in the upper classes to say the least, and she above most wanted a true Republic and not some tyrannical Imperial Government (though she never claimed Grand Emperor Aurelian Lucilius (I) to be a tyrant). While the war raged on Grand Emperor Aurelian Lucilius (I) proclaimed the Crimson Imperium to be an ever lasting Civilization much to the joy of the citizenry who were growing weary of this seemingly endless cycle of warfare. After 12 years the Civil War ended overnight with the assassinations of both Grand Emperor Aurelian Lucilius (I) and Legate Didia Coventina. Within a week the Revolutionary Front surrendered all its forces to the newly crowned Grand Emperor Galus Curio Lucilius (I) on Astra, in the Imperial Palace's throne room. The Next 10,000 Years (10 Eras) While Grand Emperor Galus Lucilius (I) rebuilt the war raveged systems the Galaxy seemed at peace for the first time in several millenia as even the Anaxes Star Empire had stemmed the tide of revolution, civil war and the loss of territory under the careful guidance of Kaiserine Wilhelmina von Gerund (VII). But... But of course this wouldn't and couldn't last for long. Just 28 years after his coronation (88,044) Grand Emperor Galus Lucilius (I) was assassinated while on a state visit to the planet of Magisterium. Magisterium lay within a group of ten systems (Magisterium, Cecina, Castra, Ermier, Monte Cristo, Vetruvia, Eoria, Euphenora, Rumor's Start, and Acriate) which had been hard to calm after the end of the civil war. His successor Grand Emperor Titus Valerius Lucilius (I) made sure that during his 197 year reign that the region would again know who really held the authority and that they would know their own place. A goldenage spawned under Grand Emperor Titus Lucilius (I) 's successor Grand Empress Antonia Lucilius (I). Under her guidence the Crimson Imperium founded a flurishing culture that endures to this day as do most of the Universities she founded in her 452 year reign. Unity within the Imperium grew and the people experienced a time of such prosperity and grandeur the likes have not been seen in over 4,000 years. (Since the 99th Era) Her successor Grand Empress Victoria Lucilius (I) ruled for 138 years and then came Grand Empress Aemilia Lucilius (I) who ruled for 67 years and finally came Grand Empress Flavia Lucilius (I) who's 89 year reign was cut short when her starship was sabotaged and exploded in the atmosphere above Auspice. Her death is important for two main reasons, the First Golden Age ends and the Lucilius Imperial Family is systematically hunted down and either killed or exiled to Scion. (A political prisoner world). She was succeed by Grand Emperor Flavius Calventius Senecio (I) ushering in the Senecio Dynasty who would rule the Imperium for the next 1,000 years until they too were usurped in a similar fashion by the Cispia Dynasty under Grand Emperor Titus (VIII). (He truely was tyrannical). This was the way the Imperium functioned for nearly 10 millenia, one Royal House would take out another and rule for a while before it being usurped in similar fashions. The people became aware of these constant cycles and ignored them only endorsing the victor in each situation. Civil War part. II (The Finale) In the year 99,896 (99th Era) the Magisterium system supported by the other Nine who had been "subdued" under Grand Emperor Titus Lucilius (I) declared independence by sending an ambassador to the Imperial City with a package that systematically exploded in Peace Plaza killing the then reigning Grand Emperor Flavius Allectius (XIX) and his heir Grand Prince Antonius Allectius. This meant the Imperial Family's line of succession was invoked for the first time in over 800 years causing a bit of a stir in the Royal Houses since the Imperial Household no longer held "sufficient" lineage to just outright claim the throne. This meant a huge civil war ensued. The Republic of Azure (led by the 10 Systems), the Imperial House of Allectius (Supported by the Courts), the Royal House of Vinaerys (Supported by the Senate and Military) and the Royal House Ambrosius (Supported by the Majority of the Royal Houses and by the Matriarch) vied for the two things, eliminate the others and secure their own place. The Republic of Azure (RA) and the Royal House Vinaerys (RHV) signed a non-aggression pact in 99,897 and then a year later signed an Alliance under the Violet Accord on Magisterium stating that if they together would ensure that House Vinaerys became the new Imperial House then inturn they would give the Republic of Azure the Western Half of the Imperium to form its own Civilization. In the 100th Era (100,074) House Vinaerys under Grand Duchess Evelyn Vinaerys upheld the Violet Accords with her counterpart Chancellor Decimus Sepurcius Tullius when she was corronated Grand Empress of the Crimson Imperium. Ushering in the Vinaerys Dynasty which has occupied the Crimson Throne for the past 3,000 years (3 Eras). The Imperium was split in two with the East retaining the name Crimson Imperium and the Capital of Astra and the West became the Republic of Azure centered on Magisterium. A Golden Age was ushered in for both Civilizations. Though by this Era (100th) the Anaxes Star Empire had all but collapsed and was already engaged in border conflicts with the Renegade Holy Order of Vatorica which had only achieved indepedence at the end of the 99th Era. Modern Era The Crimson Imperium over the last 3 Eras has endured but has lost territory to the Tycharian Hegemony, the Directorate of Lithietir, a few systems were purchased from the Imperium by the Republic of Azure while a few were forcefully annexed in the brief 1 year Tridian War with Anaxes. Currently Grand Empress Evelyn Vinaerys (III) retains the Crimson Throne and has vowed to restore the Imperium to its former glory at any cost. Her people are behind her, her military is spending trillions and is only gaining experience and technology at an alarming rate. She is poised to attack the Tycharians, the Anaxians, the Lithietirans or the Azurians if she so chose or any combination if not all. Culture The Culture of the Crimson Imperium is one of Grandeur and Prosperity and its people are hell bent on achieving this. They believe their Civilization must take its rightful place at the head of the Galaxy and are willing to smash all those who oppose them. Economy Imports *Raw Materials *Heavy Machinery *Weapons *Medicine *Technology Exports *Military Technology *Military Advisors *Food Stuffs *Advanced Star Drives *Star Ships Major Trading Partners *Anaxes Star Empire *Damos-Nael Brotherhood *Ianthe Sector Alliance *Empire of Ferio Category:Civilizations